The present invention relates to a knife storage block for the safe storage of sharp knives, security means for use with a knife housing block and a knife storage assembly comprising a knife storage block and one or more knives.
The present invention relates to securing sharp knives such as kitchen knives in a block made of wood, plastic, stone or some other suitable material. A concern about having sharp knives unsecured is the inappropriate use either by individuals such as small children that might harm themselves or by an intruder that might use them as a weapon. In addition there can be concerns with expensive knives such as those with ceramic blades that they may be stolen.